Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
by The Ginger Timelord
Summary: A collection of short stories including characters from Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon and a few other Disney films. Namely Jack Frost, Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet). Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**They discover the Internet!**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jack shielded his eyes from the computer screen. "Why, Jim, WHY?!"

Jim Hawkins laughed. He was showing Jack and Hiccup the internet. And all the intimate fanfic that had been written about them. Together.

Hiccup walked into the room with his cup of hot coco.

"What did I miss? Hey, Jim, I still don't quite understand what's this 'Internet' you keep going on about?"

"Don't do it, Hiccup, It's a trap!" Jack warned

"Don't listen to him. Join us, we're reading fan-fiction."

"fan-what?" Hiccup asked.

"Come see." Jim invited him to look at the screen.

"Hiccup, don't-" Jack started but Jim shut him up.

It was too late. Hiccup's eyes went wide and his face went pale. Him and Jack exchanged concerned glances.

"Written by chicks I expect." Jim informed them.

"I didn't know girls could have such..." he gulped "Imaginative minds..."

"No, Hiccup, the word you're looking for is _dirty._"

Jim nodded.

Rapunzel and Merida walked in then.

"Hi guys! Do you see this?! They call it an 'I-pod'!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"What ye doin'?" Merda asked.

"Rapunzel!" "Meredeth!" Jack and Hiccup yelled simultaneously, trying to cover up the screen. Jim laughed.

"Jim was just, uh...Showing us...this!" Hiccup picked up a random object.

"...A pencil?" Merida asked.

Rapunzel folded her arms across her chest. "Boys..."

"IT WAS ALL THE INTERNETS FAULT! I DIDN'T DO ANY OF THAT! I SWEAR! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO A BOY, ESPECIALLY JACK! No offense, Jack..." Hiccup spilled it all.

"Hiccup!" Jack yelled.

"What's the internet? What is it you didn't do, again? To Jack?" Rapunzel asked, eying Jack concerned, and a bit enraged.

"Have a look." Jim pushed the boys aside and ushered the girls forward.

When they had finished reading, Merida just started laughing hysterically. Rapunzel looked like she had been scarred for life.

Words are a powerful thing.

The boys were already hiding in separate corners, fearing the wrath of their girlfriends.

"Hiccup, ye bad, nasty, boy!" Merida laughed.

"You guys didn't really...I mean...You don't...Oh, my." Rapunzel stumbled over her words.

"No way!" Jack exclaimed.

"Ye best not. The only person Hiccup is permitted to do that with be myself." Merida grinned.

Hiccup blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Merida...what are you doing?" Merida haden't seen Rapunzel step into her doorway.

"Rapunzel!" she squeaked. "What ye doin' here?! I don't like bein' snuck up awn!"

Rapunzel laughed. "Yeah, sorry. I was just curious. It's Valentines day, remember? I was just wondering why you were...alone."

"I was just thinking about that...I don't know what to get him..."

"Him...?" Rapunzel looked at the paper clutched in Merida's left hand. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to it.

Merida blushed, closing her eyes and held the paper to her heart. "Hiccup..." she sighed.

"Oh, you are _so_ love struck!" Rapunzel giggled. Merida pushed her away and made a face.

Suddenly they heard thundering footsteps traveling up the stairs towards them.

The boys.

"Uh, Merida, you might want to hide that, they're coming." Rapunzel suggested.

Merida squealed and shoved the photo back under her pillow. Hiccup didn't need to know that she kept it...

Hiccup burst into the room not a moment later, followed by Jack who was actually pushing him.

"Jack, c'mon!" he protested. "Not now..." he whispered.

Jack stopped when Hiccup was on the same side of the room as the two girls. He grinned mischievously.

"Go ahead, Hiccup. _Do__ it._ You know you want to!" Jack taunted.

Hiccup pursed his lips and looked side to side, avoiding Merida's eyes.

"Uh...Hi, Merida..." Hiccup said, playing with his thumbs.

Merida cocked her head. "Now what ye boys been up to n-" she was cut off when Hiccup kissed her, lip to lip.

He quickly pulled apart and with his face as red as a tomato, ran back downstairs. Jack flew out the window histerical.

Merida stood dazed. "did that just happen?" she asked Rapunzel.

"Yes, Merida." she giggled. "Yes it did."

Then back in through the window Jack flew.

"Did you think I forgot about _you_ Punzie? _Never." _Jack grinned and kissed her.

Before he could fly back out, Rapunzel caught Jack by the hoodie and pulled him back in for another kiss.

"Did you think _I _forgot about _you, _Jack?" she stroked his hair. "_Never._"


End file.
